1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the art of hearing and cooling systems utilizing reversible heat pumps, heat storage arrangements, and a solar collector arrangement associated with the heat pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Of the prior art patents of which I am aware, U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,055 is of interest in that it discloses a reversible heat pump with which three coils are associated in the over-all system. However, the third coil in that arrangement is in parallel with a first coil and effectively therefore is performing basically the same function as the first coil and is not susceptible of being used along without the first coil functioning. Also, the thrust of the noted patent appears to be the provision of heating or cooling a heat transfer fluid for current use without provision for storage of the heat transfer fluid so that its heat content or lack thereof, may be subsequently drawn upon.
As to the concept of providing a heating cooling system using at least two separate temperature storage units, as well as incorporating a solar collector along with a refrigeration system, this is acknowledged to be known as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 2,575,478, for example. However, in that patent as well as other similar patents disclosing two-temperature storage reservoirs with or without solar collectors, there is no provision for the use of the stored heat or lack thereof in connection with a three coil reversible heat pump and a fluid line arrangement which yields the versatility of the arrangement according to the present invention.
Accordingly, it is the aim of the present invention to provide a highly-versatile heating and cooling system which is sufficiently flexible in its modes of operation to effectively utilize various sources of energy for heating and cooling in an energy conserving manner.